Omnia Vincit Amor
by IronicTwins
Summary: Omnia Vincit Amor', Latin meaning 'Love Conquers All'. Can it conquer the mean streak of Bradshaw Layfield?
1. Demons

"John listen to me!" She yells placing her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. He turns to her rage in his eyes. He'd been drinking again and she could tell. "Where were you?" she demanded to know. "I was out working you know that Austin." Beer wasn't the only smell hanging around. She could smell perfume on him. Perfume that wasn't hers. "Damn you John Bradshaw Layfield." She mutters as she grabs her car keys from the bedside table.

"Where do you think your going?" he asks blocking the door. "Away. You know I don't like you when your drinking. Specially when I know you've been with another woman." "Now wait just a minute don't go off accusing me of things for no reason." "I know John. You can't lie to me I can see right through you. I can expect these kind of things out of you." She could see him starting to snap but she could care less. There's not much more he could do to her anymore. With a evil glare he wraps his fingers around her toned upper arms and forces her back on the bed.

"What do you mean you've come to expect these things out of me?" he demanded, forcing her hands above her head and making it impossible to wiggle out of his grasp. "What do you mean by that Austin?" "I mean I was a fool for thinking I could change you. I thought I could save you. But you have too many demons and I can't fight all of them for you John you have to help me." She said trying her best not to look him in the eyes. He let her go and moved to the side of the bed sitting there with his head in his hands.

Slowly she gets up and places her keys on the table once again. "I'll be back later…maybe." She says, the words coming out harsher than she intended. "I wish you wouldn't leave." He commented his face still hid behind his hands. "What would you have me do John? Put my arms around you and hold you? Tell you I love you and kiss your forehead do everything in my power to make you feel better and to tell you I forgive you? Sure it'll work this time but what about next time? You'll do this all over again and it'll be another night of babying you. I think it's best if I leave right now." She says grimly before stepping outside the room and pulling the door shut lightly behind her.


	2. Angel

_**Thanks: **_

_Rose Hardy 101: Yea I made JBL a jackass again. I love the old jackass maybe that's why idk haha. What did U think of the ending of Redemption? No one has left me any reviews on the ending yet lol. I'll be working on the sequel to it I just need to think on it somewhat. The girl's an original character who's name Austin. _

_Honey-I'm-Home: The woman's on OC. I considered the Divas but I just couldn't see any of them working none of them really seem like John's type. Thanks for the review!_

_TheNightIsFading: Thanks for straightening me out. I looked it up and the results I got seemed to say the same thing but then again my last latin class was in middle school :-S. I just found this on a website and decided to use it. Thanks for the tip! _

"You've screwed up again." He says to himself. Willing himself to get up he stands to his feet and finds his way to his suitcase to dig out fresh clothes. H stumbles slightly when standing but braces himself on the corner of the dresser in the room. He spots a flyer on the table for the event the night before. There he was among several other members of the locker room and next to him was Jillian Hall. True she meant nothing to him really but when they weren't working and she didn't have on that ghastly 'blemish' makeup she wore in the ring, Jillian was quite the vixen. Lord knows it was hard enough to keep his urges in line when sober, he had little to no restraint when drunk off his ass.

He splashes water against his face in the bathroom and looks up from the sink into the mirror in front of him. The wear was starting to show on him, dark circles under his eyes and he wasn't as in shape as he used to be. He turns away and pulls off his shirt casting it off to the side. He moves gently, his throbbing head not letting him move to fast. Slowly he undresses and turns on the warm water in the shower before stepping in and letting the hot water run across his shoulders. The water relaxes the tense muscles and aching mind, sort of like washing his hangover down the drain.

Austin sat in the lobby fed up with this never ending cycle. He came back to her hung over. Next thing they'll be fighting then they'll split up for a few things. Next thing he'll do something to make her fall for him all over again then he'll take advantage of that and go cheat on her again while he's drunk. She doesn't think she has the strength in her anymore to fight it. Thinking hard on what to do Austin lays back on the couch she's on putting her headphones on and closing her eyes to clear her mind.

The phone rings just as soon as John steps out of the shower. He wraps a towel tightly around himself and reaches for the phone. "Hello?" he says into the receiver. "John you might want to come down here and get Austin she's passed out asleep on one of the couches down here." Came Eddie Guerrero's voice from over the phone. "Thanks Eddie I'll be down in a minute to get her." John replies before putting the phone down. He grabbed a pair of pants and put them on before going to find her.

She was stretched out on the couch with her eyes closed and arms folded across her chest. Rather than waking her up he tucked her cd player in the pocket of her jeans and picked her up. He could see some of the guys in the bar was watching every move he made but he could care less what everyone else thought at that moment. Being as careful as possible he carried her to the elevator and punched the button. He watched her face the entire time they rode up the elevator she looked so peaceful. He could recognize what was playing in her cd player. Bob Seger of course. 'We've Got Tonight' as far as he could tell.


	3. Breaking the Habit

_**Thanks: **_

_Rose Hardy 101: I started the sequel for Redemption! It'll be up soon as I think of a name arg _

_JBL-volution: sigh oh yes he's a cutie….I do want to hurt him sometimes but never the less I do love him. TY TY! Here's another very thought out chapter for everybody! I had a brain freeze on this one haha. _

The morning sunshine glares through the window and lays gently across Austin's face rousing her from her deep exhausted sleep. She groans softly when she stretches, opening her eyes revealing the beautiful steel grey color. She feels someone watching and she looks up to see John watching her. "Good morning." He says softly. "Morning. How did I get back here?" she asks. "I brought you back up here. U fell asleep down stairs." "Oh." He reaches his hand out to her. "Want to get some breakfast? I already ordered." "Sure." She replies. "I'll shower right quick before it gets here."

When she gets back she finds him at the sink pouring cans of beer down the drain and watches as he reaches for the bottle of Jim Beam he had hidden away. "I'm giving it up Austin." He said grimly. "What you said last night woke me up." Not quite knowing what to say to him she walks to him and runs a hand across his shoulders. "I'll be here, I'll help you in any way but you've got to want to stop baby." "Last night you basically told me alcohol or you…I choose you." She traces his jaw line with her finger and kisses his lips. "No one's ever done anything like that because of me." "Your just that important baby. You've been here for me and all I've done is hurt you. I've got a damn good woman and I'm not going to let this stuff make me run her off."

They're both quiet as they eat breakfast, not daring to look at each other. She's still shocked that their fight they had last night, the same fight they have every time, actually got through to him last night.

"Austin I love you. You know that right?" he asks suddenly, bringing her thoughts back to the present. "You make me wonder sometimes John." He frowns slightly. "You have no idea how sorry I am for that." "Then show me John. Show me you can do without the alcohol." "I'm trying baby." Not knowing what else to say Austin stands up and starts gathering up the dirty dishes and things. "Here let me help you." He says grabbing a plate and helping.


	4. Question

**Thanks:**

**Rose Hardy 101: Ty ty this is kinda deep. I know two guys in my family that fought alcoholism. One beat it and one lost so this is kinda feeding off of it I guess. JBL rocks yay! lol I love 'em but not as much as my hubby Taker :-D.**

**Peppermint Princess: Glad ya love it! Hold on tight they'r eride might get bumpy pretty soon.**

**Rory Fox's Princess: ty ty! **

**Enjoy this chap ya'll!**

Time for the next event rolls around and it's time for John to leave Texas once again. He drops his bags on the ground and places his arms around Austin's waist. "Don't look so sad. You know I have to go." He says softly placing his forehead against hers. "John I'm worried." "About what?" he asks her. "You've done so well being sober but now you have to go back on the road and there's so much to tempt you." "I'll be too busy dreaming of you to go out and drink." He tells her, hoping he can find it in him to not betray her.

They stand there a little longer holding each other, not saying anything, wanting to stay in that moment forever. "Here." She says reaching into her back pocket. "So you'll remember me." She adds as she gives him a purple cd case, the words 'For John' in her beautiful hand writing printed across the front. "How could I forget you?" he asks. "I just wish it were you'd I'd be taking with me and not a cd." "John you know I can't go…" "Why not?" he demands. "You could quit your job at the bar and work for the WWE. There's sooo many jobs to offer and you'd be with me." "I can't John…" He cuts her off by placing a finger across her lips.

"I was going to save this but you kinda but me on the spot. I guess there's no other time better than this." He takes a silver chain from around his neck and gives it to her, showing her the diamond ring on it. "Austin will you marry me?" Tears well up in her eyes as she puts her arms around him. "Oh John I love you…" "So is that a yes?" he asks, cutting her off. She cups the sides of his face with her hands, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "John…I can't…" His mouth drops open. "But..I thought you love me…" "I do John I do! I just can't marry you right now…and I can't tell you why not right now. I just I have to figure out how to tell you."

"Tell me Austin I can handle it. We can get through anything together…" "John I can't!" "Is it someone else? Huh Austin?" "No John..it's…it's because…John I can't tell you. Not here, not now…" "All aboard!" Vince calls from the bus. "I'll call you tonight." John says coldly turning from her to face the bus. He turns back towards her and gives her a kiss on the cheek, very cold compared to how he usually kisses her goodbye. He grabs his bags and paces up to the bus angry. He glances back at her one last time, memerizing the image of her standing there with eyeliner stained tears running down her face before climbing on the bus.


	5. Picture

**Thanks: **

**_Peppermint Princess:_ 'Tell Me Where it Hurts' by Tommy Shane Steiner? It reminds me of that song too now that I have it on MP3 player lol. Me srry this has taken so long I had to write a gothic fiction story for class and stuff. Hope ya enjoy what's going to be happening soon…let's just say JBL's gonna be changing some…and I'm hopin ya'll like it lol :-D I kinda like the idea of it. Enjoy!**

**_Rose Hardy 101: _WHEN IS THE WEDDING? (yells to Taker) MARKIE! Getcha suit on we gotz a weddin to go to ;-) . I'll think maybe next chapter I'll reveal why she can't marry him….it's kinda complicated lol. And Ur emails helped out a lot ty ty. Infact I think I'mma email U again ask U a question about sumthin. Anywhoo enjoy and I'll talk to ya laterz. I'm updating all the fics tonight I hope :-X lol. **

John picks up the phone and dials her number again. "Hiya! This is Austin! I'm not home now as you can tell by now so…if you love me leave me a message! I'll get back to ya later I promise!" Came her voice over the phone then a beep sounded. "Hey baby this is John. I really wish I could talk to you right now but I forgot your working tonight. Um…I'm sorry about earlier. You need time I guess and I should give you your space…." He mumbles as the cd she burnt for him plays in the background. "Anyway I've gotta go I have a meeting with Vince. I love you baby. Call me back when you get the chance I really would like to talk to you tonight. It doesn't matter the time just call me. Love you…bye."

Austin had been standing by the answering machine the whole time listening to him. She should have picked up but she doesn't really want to talk to him right now. He'll want a reason why she can't marry him and she just can't tell him yet. She sighs before grabbing her clothes and heading off to the shower. Something still makes her want to listen to country music when she's sad so she flips her radio to a local country station. She turns it up some as she's undressing then steps into the shower. Brian Adams' song "Everything I Do, I Do It for You" comes on the radio as she turns the water on. She starts to sing along as she lathers up her wash cloth. John's all she can think of throughout the whole song and she hates herself for hurting him earlier. She checks herself in the mirror, tight ripped up jeans, cowboy boots, an Aerosmith tank top, and a cowboy hat. With that she walks out to her Dodge Ram and climbs up in it, pops in a Rob Zombie cd, and drives to the nearest bar.

"Thank god you're here!" Carrie, the bar owner, says exhaustedly when Austin walks in. "One of the girls quit and I pulled a double shift. I soo need you right now!" Austin glances around the bar, which is packed to the gills. "You dance, I'll pour!" she shouts to her over the roar of the crowd. "You got it girly!" Carrie climbs on top the bar when the next song starts and Austin grabs a bottle. "Why don't you ever dance?" A dude asks as she pours his drink for him. "Not a very good dancer." She laughs as she turns to grab another stack of glasses. "I wish you would. Just once." He says as he takes his drink from her and walks off. She considers this for a moment then gets one of the other bartenders to cover her for a moment while she goes to get something from the cabinet. She passes the picture board and she stops for a second when a picture catches her eye. Her and John together in the bar, the picture wa taken on the very night they met. She made a mental note to call him later.


	6. Hate Me

**Thanks: **

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: Yup John still loves Austin. Let's see just how much he loves her shall we?**

**Peppermint Princess: Long time no see! Lol. I've been busy enough and Taker wants me attention too as well. Ah he keeps me busy :-X its hard being married to a dead man sometimes lol. **

"Hello?" "John?" Austin says timidly into the phone she clutches tightly in her hands. "Hey baby." He says and automatically she goes to shaking. He doesn't know but he's making this ten times harder for her with that one line. "I'm sorry about earlier Austin." "I'm sorry too John." "Listen Austin we don't have to get married. I mean if you want to there's always the future. It's just that I love you so much and I hate being away from you. You're my rock Austin….I'm rambling again. What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry for trying to rush you into something you don't want to do." He's fighting with his words again. She always thought that was cute. He'd get excited and everything he wanted to say would come out at once.

"Um John." She bit her bottom lip. This will be the hardest thing she'll ever have to do. "You are a beautiful, loving, loyal person. It's not you, it's me….but I don't think this is going to work John." She can hear him gasp over the phone. "Austin. Whatever it is. We can work through it. Look what we've done so far baby? I've become sober, I'm not cheating anymore. "John…I can't." "Why Austin? Can you please just give me a reason?" "I'm sorry John I just can't do this. I'm sorry I wasted so much of your time. Please forgive me for it. Goodbye." He was protesting as she hung up the phone. She turned on her stereo and sunk down the wall to crouch against it on the floor. Tears started streaming down her face as she sang along with Blue October's song 'Hate Me'.

I have to block out thoughts of you, so i don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you, Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face  
And will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space

(Chorus)  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah in ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

(Verse 2)  
I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing that I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

(Chorus)  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

(Verse 3)  
And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I have made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling make it go away,  
Just make her smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

(Chorus)  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you


	7. There's A Girl In Texas

Thanks:

Rose Hardy 101: she has a reason trust me. Bet U won't see this one coming (insert evil laughter here) it'll make since in the end…trust me…Now to the issue of where I have been. It's been busy lately and it'll continue to busy I suppose. I got 2 road trips coming up . but I've been at art auditions and in art shows and at parties and everything else. But I'm still here! Lol I'll be updating more often hopefully.

Peppermint Princess: No cryin lol. This chap is all JBL :-P

Before he even gave himself the chance to think about it John stormed out of his hotel room with nothing more than his keys and cell phone, His bags were still in his truck anyway. He was in the elevator before he even bothered to call Vince and tell him he was leaving for the night. Vince threatened to suspend him over this but John convinced him it was an emergency, and in reality this really was.

He grabbed some cd she had left in his truck and popped it in. He figured it was something angry and indeed it was. Just what he needed at the moment something loud and angry, something like Korn. He didn't even bother to look back as he left the parking lot. He knew where he was going and nothing could distract him from it.

He spend down the black top. Sure the older model Ford wasn't extremely fast but he damn near made it fly down the roads from Oklahoma all the way back to Texas. He wasn't going to loose her now, not after all they have been through. As the yellow lines in the center of the road all blended together to form one continuous line and the trees along the road joined together in one dark smear he started to remember more and mre about her. Whatever he had done he was going to settle it tonight. There was no use in him living if he didn't have her. His love for her was the only thing in his life he had to be proud for and it couldn't end here.

He watches the 'You are now leaving Oklahoma' sign pass and hopes to hell he can get to that tiny apartment above the little hole in the all bar before it's too late.


	8. Hurt

**Thanks:**

**Peppermint Princess: Noooo don't fall apart! JBL is leaving but for a good reason! lol. This is a whole other chapter of him :-P have fun!**

He found her crouched down on the floor against the wall with her head on her knees. "Austin…" she lifted her head up and his heart broke when he seen her face stained with tears and running mascara. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "You know why." He says kneeling down beside her. "It's over John didn't you hear me? Go away." He looks into her eyes and tries to figure out why. "Why Austin? Why does it have to end?" She wipes the tears from her eyes and just looks at him. It would probably break her to even tell him.

"Because you deserve so much better John." "I deserve better?" he says, a twinge of anger in his voice. "You deserve someone who will always be there for you and to be close to you. John I just can't…" "Just can't what?" he asked slightly impatiently. "I can't be close to you John." He reaches out to brush a tear from her eyes and she pushes him away. "Why not?" he asks still confused. "I'm tainted I'm dirty…I don't want to get close again. I love you John but I just can't trust people anymore." She says starting to sob even harder.

He's getting tired of her talking in riddles and damn tired of her acting like she can't trust him. He grabs her and she starts fighting him but never the less he pulls her onto his lap and hugs her to him tight. "Austin I don't know who has done what to you in your past but I would NEVER hurt you. I gave up my one love for you don't you know that? Before you came along it was me and my mistress which was alcohol. But then this angel Austin came along and I fell in love with her…and my love for her was stronger than my love for alcohol. I give up one because I was scared I'd hurt the other. And you see I'm sitting here with you right now, not Jack Daniels so do you see who I love? I'll never hurt you Austin."

At this point he's cradling her against him, her face buried in his t-shirt. She's quieted now and he leans his head against hers as he begins to rock her back and forth. "Baby why don't you talk to me about this? I'm here to listen and no matter what I'm not going to leave you. There's nothing bad enough to make me leave you. I love you and we're going to sort this out together." He tells her softly as he strokes her hair. She looks up at him and it breaks his heart to see all the hurt in her eyes. "Ok I'll tell you." She says, a sense of defeat showing in her voice.


	9. Just For

"Who did this to you?' he asked, a tint of anger in his voice. "John just cool it." She pleaded. She could see the muscles in his jaw twitching, his eyes growing narrow with anger. "John…" "WHO IS HE AUSTIN?" he shouted. "Why are you protecting him?" "John he's dead! He's been dead!" she shouted back. "This happened a LONG time ago!" "Ill resurrect the SOB and kill him again 10 times over just for hurting you." "John! Don't talk like that! It scares me when you get this angry." She pleaded with him through her tears. "You being angry won't help this any."

The hard look in his eyes softened. "I'm sorry Austin. It just makes me so angry that someone would hurt my baby so badly like that. He'd better be glad he's not alive." He said. She fell against his chest sobbing into his shirt. "Baby I'm sorry just calm down." "John if you want to leave now I understand." "Wman will you quit talking all this foolishness about me leaving? I'm not leaving you no matter what. I love you and I'm here."

"Do you trust me Austin?" he asks her. She looks up at him and wipes the tears away from her eyes. "I love you John and I want to it's just…." "I'll never hurt you Austin you know that." "I know…I just have such a hard time…" I know you do Austin no need to explain." She lay her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart never feeling so safe. "I love you Austin." "I love you John."


	10. Suffer

_**Thanks: **_

_**Rose Hardy 101: Hope ya enjoy it! And I hope I wasn't too vague on what happened to her cause it says why she doesn't trust him in this chapter. **_

_**Peppermint Princess: No crying! Lol. I miss JBL too! I didn't get to see it but I heard about him quitting? 0o I'm betting he'll be on Raw soon enough. My Mom thinks he'll go to ECW but I doubt that one . . Enjoy!**_

_**Summers here! I'm outta school! Maybe I can get some fics finished now! WHOO HOO!**_

The morning sun rose to find them still asleep on the floor as they were the night before. He held her close to his chest as if she'd slip trough his fingers at that moment but she didn't want going anywhere. Not now. Knowing she was tired he gently lifted her and laid her on the bed before crawling in his self and wrapping his arms around her protectively. He felt her flinch beneath his grasp and he gently whispered in here 'It's just me baby. Don't be tense." He felt her muscles ease beneath his arms then and her breathing grew soft again. She was asleep.

He couldn't sleep. He had too much to think about. So that was why she hid from him so? He felt so bad for her. She had tortured herself all these years over something that was not her fault. Someone had taken her innocence from her way too soon and destroyed everything that was strong about her. Now he knew the reason for the stony exterior and the fragile interior.

He was going to have to take it step by step with her but he was patient, he'd help her realize that she's beautiful and something like what had happened to her couldn't tarnish that. He had to earn her trust and he'd do anything to earn that trust. He felt damn privileged that she was at least letting him hold her. It made him feel good, like he might be one step closer to helping her recover already.

He pulled her to him just a little tighter and settled down behind her. The very scent of her hair, of her perfume was enough to intoxicate him. Now that the truth is out in the open there's no barriers between them, and not even his wrestling career could make him compromise that right now.


	11. On The Road Again

_Three Months Later…_

John picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He forced himself to walk, not run, down the hallway. It seemed to get longer and longer with every step. He just couldn't get out of that building fast enough. "See ya later John." Victoria said sweetly as she passed him in the hallway. "Tell Austin I said hello." "I will." John replies.

Finally he makes it outside to the truck he had rented. He had to drive the next state and it'd be at least another hour. John switched on the radio after cranking the truck and laughed to himself when he realized 'Radar Love' by Golden Earring was playing. What better of a song?

At home Austin was stretched out on the couch reading a romance book while the radio played in the back ground. She knew John's vacation started today but she new better than to pace the floor in anticipation...he'd get there. After a while she set her book down and stretched her body to its full length yawning so hard it made her eyes water. Austin snuggled up under a fleece blanket and closed her eyes. She was just going to get some shut eye before he got home.

John was singing along with the radio strumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he kept his eyes trained on the road and a firm grip on the wheel. His mind was already at home miles away from where he was at that very moment. He couldn't wait to get home to Austin. She had started opening up more and more to him since he had earned her trust. She knew now that he'd never hurt her. They were to the point now where they could cuddle and hold hands without any interference. She could even kiss him now where as before she couldn't bring herself to. He was glad things were improving. John had asked her to marry him three months ago and he still wanted to marry her. He'd give her all the time in the world she needed though, he loved her enough to wait.


	12. Changes

_**Thanks: **_

**_Peppermint Princess: Hey! You ok? Lol. Glad you love the story. I love JBL too….even though we have some major differences in which wrestlers we like (King Booker for instance…I'd love to stomp him…) Hope you like this chapter! Fluffy stuff lol. _**

**_Rose Hardy 101: Yuppers things are workin out. Things are getting better for them…I still have some things planned for these 2. Helena's story's being worked on still. Glad you like this! BTW the name of the Kane story I'm writing is 'Rain Song'…got the idea from the song 'Rain Song' by Finger 11. Anyway I started writing it tonight. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter up soon. _**

Austin felt lips on her own and opened her eyes. "John!" she squealed before jumping up and throwing her arms around him. He drops his bags at his sides and embraces her tightly. "I missed you!" she tells him. "Same here baby." "I've watched you every week." She smiles. "John I've been thinking…" she says as he's setting his bags in their bedroom. He automatically stops and turns to her, fearful of what she might say. "Remember when you wanted me to go on the road with you?" "Yea I remember." He says wondering where this is going. "Well I asked him not to say anything about this to you…but I've been talking to Vince McMahon." She says a hint of restraint in her voice. "Really?" he asks, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "He tells me they need more Divas on Smackdown."

"Oh?" he says. "Well you know I'm still just a commentator. I was fired." He says somewhat sadly. "Well Vince said he'd talk to Teddy Long and their writing team. He said he thinks there's a story line they could do that would involve the both of us." "Interesting…so does that mean you want to travel with me?" he asks. "I'm ordered to come with you next time you go to work." She says. "That's great Austin!" he says excitedly giving her a kiss.

"Well I've been thinking on something as well Austin." He tells her. "Remember when I asked you to marry me?" "Yea." She says watching as he puts away the things in his travel bag." "You know that offer is still withstanding." "You make it sound like a business deal John." She says seemingly hurt. He sighs "Sorry that came out wrong sorry. What I'm trying to say baby is I still want to marry you. We don't have to run off to Vegas right now and get married or anything….." He's fighting his words again. "We have all the time in the world to wait. Just I want to make this all official someday. I want you to be my wife." "I do." She says. "Huh?" he says turning to look at her. "I do want to marry you John. You've been patient with me and I appreciate it. I think these past few months I've gotten over what happened. What happened happened, I can't change it. I do have you though and I feel safe with you John. Yes I'll marry you."

He takes the diamond ring from the silver chain around his neck and places it on her ring finger. "I love you Austin. You have no idea how happy you just made me." "You have no idea how happy you've made me John."


	13. Seasons

**Thanks: **

**Peaches500: Ty ty for the review! I'm glad you love it lol. It's been along time coming but here's a needed update. **

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: lol ty ty**

**Eternal Blood Rose: I love JBL on commentary…but let's get him in the ring again.Austin's about to whip John into shape, be on the look out lol. **

John was getting tired just watching Austin. "Austin honey slow down some!" he says in amazement. The girl could work gym equipment like no one else. "C'mon over here we're got to do something about that beer gut of yours." She teases. He looks her way disapprovingly while making his way to a treadmill. "It's just a protective cover for my rock hard abs." She just keeps up her pace on the bowflex and shakes her head.

"You know John you were sooooo sexy when you had long hair and the little goatee going on." She comments. "There ya go trying to change me again. If you want a bar room brawler let me go back to drinking." His response is me with a harsh scowl and he immediately regrets it. "Ok ok I'm sorry. Tell you the truth I actually miss having long hair…and having muscle cuts….and being able to see my toes." He implies half jokingly. "So has Vince told you how the storyline is going to get me back into action?" "Actually yes he has." Austin answers. "I literally drag you back in." She adds flatly before poking him in the stomach playfully.

**4 months and countless workouts later…**

"John! I can actually tell you have biceps again! And abs! No more Pillsbury dough boy." Austin jokes. "Does this heighten my chance of getting any?" he jokes. "Maybe so." She replies making his jaw hit the floor as she turns to grab her travel bag. "Hurry up we've got to get to the airport." He shakes off the dazed look and fallows her out the door to a cab.

"Where's one of those damn rubber band thingies…" he grumbles climbing into the cab after her. "Here." She passes him a tie for his now shoulder length blonde hair. "Getting on my damn nerves again." "You'll get used to it. It's sexy." She says before giving him a kiss to reassure him. "So your first day in WWE. Nervous?" he asks. "A lil. When do I get to meet Batista?" "Never. You like him a lil too much." John jokes. "I just get the pleasure of prying your eyes off Michelle McCool. I see how it is." John snorts a reply. "That stick figure." She snuggles up closer to him, the warmth of his body comforting against the October chill. The seasons are changing, both in nature and between she and John. They survived the summer, and she believes winter will be the best yet.


	14. The Carnage Begins

_**Thanks:**_

**_Rose Hardy 101:_ Yea I'm workin on getting some of these fixed up so I can go back to my main Taker story and start on some new ones. I think I'm going with one about Taker and biker gangs, the Kane ones called 'Rain Song', and maybe one on Jeff Hardy. I'm thinking on it. **

**_Big more than one chapter update…what can I say? JBL inspired me!_**

"So Layla is fighting a new comer tonight." Cole states. "Ye and I bet this girl isn't anywhere near as hot as Layla is tonight!" JBL states plainly. He'll have to eat those words later on but hey, he had to cover the fact that he even knew this new girl. They'd be working hard, and she's supposed to win tonight. John can't wait to see just how good she is in the ring.

A girl walks out decked out in ripped bondage pants and a baggy fitting black shirt to the song 'Dead Bodies Everywhere' by Korn. He had to hide his laugher when he realized she was wearing her combat boots. She takes a swig from a brown long neck bottle before tossing it back into the entryway, frothy liquid spilling from it as she slung it. She saunters her way to the ring and jumps over the top rope with ease. Brushing a stray strand of long black hair out her face she stands nose to nose with Layla. John watches from ringside, he knows that in reality Austin doesn't care for many of the Divas anyway, much less Layla.

The girls lock up and Layla is no contest for Austin's smash mouth style. "Your awfully quiet at the moment." Cole comments, apparently missing JBL's loudmouth comments. "What? A man can watch a match up in peace?" JBL mutters. "This Austin girl's a hard ass, I've never seen one like her." JBL comments. Inside he was so proud of her, everything he had taught her she had absorbed and it was showing. Soon enough she'd be women's champion and could hold her own in any match, even against a man. She was doing perfect in the ring and she looked damn good doing it.

Austin mows down Layla with a clothesline from hell and pins her for the 3 count. "Damn! Did you see that clothesline Cole? Girl ain't playin around!" JBL say surprised. "Yea amazing to see a girl use your move huh JBL?" Cole asks. "Yea I'd say so." "So do think she has a future here JBL?" Cole asks. "Hell yea, and I think everyone…not just the Divas…should be wary not to get on this girl's bad side."

Austin makes her way back up the ramp to shower and rest. After the show John meets her backstage. "How'd I do?" She asks him. "You did great babe." He says scooping her up in his arms for a hug. "I was damn proud." The biggest smile he'd ever seen split across her face. She literally glowed. "Felt good to win didn't it?" "I'm still on a high." She laughs. "Well c'mon don't waste it! Let's go out tonight!" He says grabbing her by the hand and leading her off.


	15. Undefeated

The next week Teddy Long puts Austin into a match with Ashley but first she must scout her next opponent from ringside. "To what do we owe this occasion?" JBL asks when Austin takes her place beside him at the announcer's table. "I'm here to scout my next range of opposition. I'm Austin by the way." "Yea we remember from last week. I'm JBL." He says shaking her hand. "And I'm Michael Cole." He says reaching across JBL to shake her hand. "You were quite impressive." "Thank you." She replies as Kristal makes her way to the ring.

JBL spends most of his time preoccupied with Austin asking her questions as Cole struggles to commentate the match. "This isn't going to settle." Austin comments. "See how Miz helps out Kristal? That's not going to fly next week. I'm not fighting the both of them." "You can always do a four way mixed tag match." JBL comments. "True. Thank you for mentioning that JBL." She replies laying a hand on his shoulder in response. "Would you have a partner though?" he asks. Kristal puts away Layla, the second loss for her in two weeks. Austin passes a sheet of paper to JBL before standing up to leave. "Cole, JBL." She says nodding a goodbye. "Good luck tonight." Cole adds. "Thank you Cole." JBL grabs her around the wrist and when she looks to him they exchange only a silent nod between them. "Luck." He finally adds. "Thanks." Well she's certainly not your every day average Diva is she?" Cole asks. "No, she's too good to be one. That one there is a fighter." John comments.

**Last match before the main event**

Austin appears once again through the curtains and paces her way to the ring, a look of stone determination on her face. Ashley's about to catch it and the feeling seems to be felt throughout the arena. Austin had made her mark last week, and it's apparent that this girl isn't playing around. "What do you think of this girl JBL?" Cole asks. "I'm not really sure yet." He replies. Inside he knew what he felt but that wasn't the subject at the moment. Soon enough he wouldn't have to hide how he feels about her.

She shrugs her shoulders at JBL when their eyes lock as if to ask 'What?'. They seem to have a silent conversation between them and he finally nods yes. She smirks and gives him the thumbs up. "What's going on with the silent hand signals and stuff you two are sharing?" Cole asks. "None of your damn business Cole." JBL replies.

Much like Layla last week, Ashley is having little to no luck breaking Austin's momentum. She barley gets to hit a few moves admist Austin's fury of heavy blows nearly turning Ashley inside out. "Damn!" JBL yells after witnessing Austin mow Ashley down with a boot to the face. Austin casually covers Ashley, there's no way she'll be getting up after that one. The ref counts the 3 count and Austin leaves the ring with a undefeated streak started. "You know Cole, I think I like this girl." JBL comments.


	16. Mystery Team

The next week as JBL suggested Austin is scheduled for a mixed tag match against Kristal and Miz, but no one knows who her male partner shall be. Austin walks to the announcer's table and playfully grabs JBL by the necktie. He follows her to the ring, leaving a stunned Cole at ringside. She turns to JBL and points at his shirt laughing. He shrugs as if to ask what she's laughing about. She loosens his tie from around his neck and unbuttons his shirt before removing them and tossing them aside.

John's eyes fallow her every mood. That's not something she told him shed be doing so it caught him off guard. He pats her on the shoulder, this is the time when she'd really have the chance to shine…at the expense of Kristal and the Miz of course.

Austin dumped Kristal out of the match early in the game, slinging her into the steps outside as JBL beat on Miz inside the ring. She waits for a tag from him in their corner. He asks if she really wants a piece of Miz, as if she were to be scared of him or something. She eagerly nodes yes and he tags her in. With a thunderous DDT she puts Miz down for the 3. JBL raises her hand in victory, neither had barely even broke a sweat during the whole match. Her first tag match and it had been no problem.

They exchanged glances and JBL fallowed Austin into the back without so much as glancing Cole's way.


	17. Takin Care of Business

_**Thanks: **_

_**Rose Hardy 101: Ty ty glad U liked it. Here's another big update for ya'll. **_

_**Eternal Blood Rose: Ha funny U mention Ron cause he's coming in this story soon lol. JBL's Austin's new partner but she's about to bring in a big change. This is about to get good :-P**_

This is the extra big Christmas update for U guys :-P.

Maybe there will be some more soon idk yet

The next week JBL's missing from his spot at the announcer's table. So Teddy Long arranges for Jillian Hall to find him. JBL was no where in sight. It wasn't until she seen JBL's limo that she felt a glimmer of hope that she might actually find him. She pulled open the door..and she found him alright. Found him hovering over Austin in the back seat, making out. He broke the kiss when he realized someone had opened the door. "May I help you?" he asks as Austin hides her face in his shirt, laughing. "Yea…Teddy's looking for you." Jillian managed to say. He kissed Austin again before climbing out the car and helping her out. "Tell him I'm on my way." He says nonchalantly before grabbing his hat. With that he and Austin part ways as he heads to Teddy's office.

"Yes Teddy?" he asks. "Where have you been? Your supposed to be on commentary!" Teddy asks. "I don't want to be a commentator anymore Teddy. I want to be a competitor again." "Well I wish I would have told me that a week ago!" Teddy says growing impatient. "Why were you missing this time?" he asks. "I was…taking care of business." JBL replies with a grin. "Well you best take care of that AFTER the show cause now you've got a match tonight against Finlay." "I'll be sure too." JBL replies with an even bigger grin.

JBL enters the ring with Austin at his side. As before when they had teamed up, she took his tie from around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt. That's when he noticed the new comer to the announcer's table. Finlay enters the ring and John jumped on him right away. Hammering blows, to the gut and big boots to the face. Finaly does get in a few blows but not many and they don't seem to affect JBL much. Wasn't much of a match up. JBL looked great in the ring and Finaly lost miserably, even while trying to cheat.

What John was intent on though was walking over the announcer's table. "Damn looka here!" He announced offering his hand to Ron Simmons for a shake. Ron glanced at Austin before cautiously reaching out and shaking JBL's hand. "C'mon man, you and I've got a lot of catching up to do. What about a drink?" he asks. Ron grins and claps him on the back. "Well…since you offered.


	18. To Interview a Drunk

**Oh open invitation! ****http://groups. that's mine and my best friend's wrestling site. We need more friends! I just finished revamping it a little more. It isn't much now but with more members I'm sure it'll be great. And you have the greatest web mistress of all…ME! Come visit! **

Gradually John got back into drinking. Only when Austin was around though. Mostly because hanging out with Ron and himself, Austin had shown that she was quite the drinker herself. Austin didn't mind his drinking not that he'd turned his life around and she had total faith in him now that he wouldn't cheat on her. Not only that but he couldn't cheat if she was always with him. John, Ron, and Austin's new frequent bar outings led to a interview...in a bar room. Ron was to question JBL & Austin while the 3 were drinking. This should be interesting.

"So JBL…" Ron starts off interrupting himself with a loud belch. "What happened to the New York businessman whe all loved to hate?" JBL merely took a gulp of his beer and pointed at Austin. "We sold the penthouse in New York and moved to Texas, I forbade him to cut his hair and shave his face, then shoved him in the gym." Austin says giggling. "By the way Ron, that thing between us..I'm sorry man. That was a bad bluff and I was too vain to quit. I'm sorry man I should have quit when Vince fired you." John apologizes. Ron shrugged. "It's ok man. If you had, you wouldn't have met our drinking partner here." Ron says slapping Austin's shoulder. She doesn't flinch, just orders more beer.

Ron burped again and John tried to out do him but failed. Austin took a big swig of her beer and let out a might belch louder than Ron's and John's. In unison both guys turn to her and say one thing.."DAMN!" in which all three bust out laughing. "The hell with this interview shit! Let's just drink!" John declares. "I'm with you on that one." Austin declares. "Anyone got any playing cards?" Ron asks. Austin stands to revel her APA shirt and tight jeans tucked into the tops of tall cowboy boots, from one of which she pulls a deck of cards. When she sits again John puts his arm around her shoulders and places his cowboy hat on her head.


	19. Big Things

Armageddon rolls around, Austin has a big match against Mickey James for the Women's title. The newley formed APA escorts her to the ring. Wearing only a pair of jeans, ring boots, and a APA shirt it's clear that she's there to fight, not to impress anyone. She kissed John then gives Ron a kiss on the cheek for luck before starting the match.

Austin & Mickey grab hands in a test of strength in which Austin flips her. Mickey recovers with a drop kick to Austin's face. Not staying down for long Austin springs right back up and throws a clothesline, which she misses. APA stand outside pacing impatiently. Austin connects with a big boot and Mickey kicks out the pin. Austin drops a big elbow then climbs to the top rope. She nails a perfect moonsault but Mickey kickls out at the 2 count. "What?!?!" JBL yells from ringside. "Damn!" Ron adds. Austin keeps on the assault as Mickey lays in the ring. Mickey battles her way to her feet finally to be met with a spring board dropkick then a hurricarana. This time she gets the 3 count. Austin's handed the belt and she casts it aside to help Mickey to her feet. She then reaches out her hand to Mickey. Mickey eyes her suspiciously but then shakes her hand. "Good match." Austin tells her before raising Mickey's hand in victory.

Backstage Ron picks Austin up in a bear hug. "Congrats!" "thanks Ron." As soon as Ron puts her down John scoops her up for a passionate kiss. "Congrats baby." He tells her, still holding her. Ron laughs "Don't you two go off having live sex celebrations like Edge and Lita did now." "We're not." Austin replies. "We're having a live drinking contest after your match tonight." Later on Ron & John manage to rough house their way through a match with the Hardy Boyz. They win and start their own journey to gold, Tag Champ gold. APA was onto big things.


End file.
